Teen Wolf Challenge - Mes participations
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Le Teen Wolf Challenge est un concours d'écriture hebdomadaire sur la série Teen Wolf. Chaque semaine, un thème nouveau est proposé et il faut écrire un texte dessus en respectant des contraintes (mot imposé, longueur, couple, personnage ...). Je rassemble ici mes participations afin que vous puissiez les lire. Bonne lecture ! (Rating T pour le moment)
1. Semaine 1

La première semaine (lundi 10 février - dimanche 16 février) était centrée sur la Saint-Valentin et le couple Scott-Allison. Il fallait placer dans le texte au moins une fois le mot "Saint Valentin" et écrire une histoire de plus de 300 mots, tout en ne dépassant pas les 3000 mots.

Voici donc ma participation, qui avait obtenu la première place du classement. N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres textes sur le tumblr du Teen Wolf Challenge ni à participer :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il pleuvait à torrents ce jour-là. La voiture de Scott soulevait de grosses gerbes d'eau lorsqu'elle roulait dans une flaque et les essuie-glaces balayaient frénétiquement le pare-brise pour évacuer les gouttes de pluie qui venaient s'y écraser. Melissa conduisait prudemment, même si elle était un peu en retard pour déposer son petit garçon à l'école.

Scott n'aimait pas beaucoup les jours où il pleuvait parce que la maîtresse ne les laissait pas sortir dehors pendant la récréation. Elle disait qu'ils allaient tomber malade, être tout mouillé et se salir. Alors, ils allaient dans la bibliothèque regarder un dessin animé et même si le petit garçon adorait regarder la télé, il préférait quand même aller courir dehors, jouer dans le toboggan ou faire des châteaux dans le sable.

Mais aujourd'hui, Scott était quand même content de voir la pluie tomber, parce que ça lui permettait de pouvoir mettre ses nouvelles bottes grenouille, celles toutes vertes, avec des yeux au bout. Il en était très fier et il avait hâte de pouvoir les montrer à tous ses camarades de classe.

Melissa se gara sur une place du petit parking de l'école et se dépêcha de faire le tour de sa voiture pour récupérer Scott, qui s'était détaché de son siège auto. La jeune femme l'aida à descendre après avoir mis la capuche du petit garçon sur sa tête et attrapa son sac à dos.

— Allez, on court jusqu'à l'école ! lança-t-elle à son fils.

Elle trottina sous la pluie, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, tandis que son fils courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ils passèrent la grille de l'établissement scolaire, traversèrent la cour et entrèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux salles de classes. Il n'y avait déjà plus aucun parent devant les porte-manteaux et Melissa aida Scott à se déshabiller.

— Vite, mets tes chaussons, pressa-t-elle son fils après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures et avoir accroché son manteau.

Une fois prêt, l'infirmière emmena le petit garçon jusqu'à sa classe et frappa timidement à la porte encore ouverte. L'institutrice, qui était penchée au-dessus d'un enfant pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, tourna la tête et après leur avoir souri, s'approcha d'eux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les atteindre, une petite forme la doubla et se jeta sur l'enfant.

— Scott ! Je suis trop trop trop content de te voir ! J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas à l'école aujourd'hui …

— Stiles, laisse le respirer, le gronda gentiment la maîtresse.

Le petit garçon recula d'un pas en prenant un air contrit, mais dès que l'attention se détourna de lui, il sourit d'un air malicieux à Scott, qui rit en retour. Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent dans la classe pour se rendre au coin garage.

— Je suis désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Melissa. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ce matin et quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était largement temps de partir pour l'école, on n'était absolument pas prêt. Et comme il pleuvait, je n'ai pas voulu aller trop vite sur la route …

— Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas très en retard, la rassura l'institutrice. Mais faîtes attention à l'avenir.

— Ca n'arrivera plus, promit la jeune femme.

— Scott ? Tu viens dire au revoir à maman ?

L'enfant abandonna un instant son meilleur ami pour venir faire un bisou à Melissa, qui s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son petit garçon l'observa alors qu'elle le recoiffait rapidement. Même avec les cheveux trempés par la pluie et le visage fatigué par une nuit de garde à l'hôpital, il trouvait que c'était la plus belle des mamans. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et l'infirmière l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et les joues.

— Sois sage et travaille bien, mon chéri. C'est papa qui viendra te chercher, ce soir, d'accord ?

— D'accord, maman, affirma Scott avant de serrer sa mère contre lui. Tu me manques.

Le petit garçon fit volte-face et s'élança dans la classe pour rejoindre Stiles sans remarquer le regard attendri que Melissa posa sur lui. Alors qu'il allait prendre une voiture pour jouer avec son meilleur ami, son regard se posa sur une fille aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux grands yeux marron qui était en train de dessiner à côté de Lydia, une petite rousse dont les cheveux étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse. Scott ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il l'observa un instant avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Stiles.

— C'est qui, elle ?

— Je sais pas, avoua son meilleur ami. Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé.

Les deux garçons recommencèrent à jouer mais au bout d'un moment, Scott ne put se retenir et recommença à observer la nouvelle qui portait une robe grise et des leggings noirs. A un moment, la brune lâcha le crayon de couleur violet qu'elle utilisait pour se pencher et en attraper un bleu dans le pot en face d'elle. Le violet roula et tomba au sol. Lorsque la petite fille se rassit sur sa chaise, elle chercha son crayon de couleur sans le trouver.

Une moue triste se dessina sur son visage et Scott se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha de la brune, se mit à quatre pattes et rampa sous la table pour aller chercher le crayon. Le garçon se redressa et le tendit d'un air victorieux à la nouvelle. La petite fille le prit et bredouilla un merci avant de lui sourire d'un air timide.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Scott.

— Allison, bégaya l'enfant en rougissant.

— Pourquoi t'es dans la classe ? Tu y étais pas avant …

— Mais laisse la tranquille ! intervint Lydia en se levant de sa chaise et poussant Scott. On dessine alors viens pas nous embêter.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'un air boudeur, vexé d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte, et retourna jouer avec son meilleur ami. Heureusement, l'institutrice réclama rapidement que les enfants rangent leurs jeux pour venir se rassembler, ce qui permit à Scott d'oublier qu'il boudait. Il replaça les voitures dans le garage avant de s'asseoir sur un banc à côté de Stiles. Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de fixer Allison lorsque Lydia l'entraîna avec elle au coin regroupement, chassant un enfant pour avoir la place de s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

L'institutrice vint s'asseoir sur une chaise en face des enfants, plaça ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place et salua sa classe :

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pense que vous avez vu qu'aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

La femme se tourna vers la petite fille et lui sourit gentiment.

— Elle s'appelle Allison et j'espère que vous serez très gentils avec elle. Elle vient d'emménager à Beacon Hills, c'est pour ça qu'elle arrive dans notre école maintenant. Bien. Qui veut faire la date ? Danny, tu veux bien venir ?

Alors qu'un enfant à la peau couleur caramel et aux cheveux noirs se levait pour aller déplacer les étiquettes des jours de la semaine sur le tableau, une petite fille leva la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cora ? s'enquit la maîtresse.

— Et bah moi, ce soir, c'est mon frère qui vient me chercher parce que ma sœur, elle a une Saint-Valentin à faire !

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin ? la corrigea l'institutrice.

La petite fille hocha vivement la tête et un autre enfant demanda :

— C'est quoi la Saint-Valentin, maîtresse ?

— C'est une fête pour les amoureux, expliqua la femme. Mais c'est aussi une fête pour dire à ses amis qu'on les appré s'offre des chocolats, des fleurs ou d'autres cadeaux pour se dire qu'on s'aime.

Les enfants ne dirent rien de plus sur le sujet et l'institutrice se concentra sur les étiquettes que Danny était en train de placer sur le tableau. Scott, quant à lui, observait Allison, qui se cachait un peu derrière Lydia.

Après avoir donné la date du jour, la météo et avoir fait l'appel, la maîtresse répartit les enfants en différents ateliers. Par manque de chance, la petite nouvelle ne fut pas dans le même groupe que Scott et Stiles. Le petit garçon oublia sa déception pour se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Allison lorsqu'il alla poser sa feuille de graphisme sur le bureau de l'institutrice. L'enfant resta si longtemps à la regarder que la maîtresse finit par l'interpeller :

— Alors, Scott, tu rêves ?

Le petit garçon s'ébroua et retourna à sa place pour faire un puzzle en attendant l'heure de la récréation. Par chance, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir lorsque la pause arriva et l'institutrice accepta de les laisser sortir dehors, malgré les flaques présentes dans la cour.

— Tu as vu mes super bottes ? s'exclama Scott alors qu'il était assis sur le banc du couloir.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'arrondit.

— Elles sont trop bien ! T'as trop de la chance !

Un sourire fier illumina le visage du petit garçon et il enfila son manteau avant de donner la main à son meilleur ami pour aller se ranger avec les autres camarades. L'enfant se retourna pour regarder Lydia qui racontait quelque chose à Allison. Stiles dut lui tirer sur la main pour qu'il le suive lorsque les élèves avancèrent dans le couloir pour sortir en récréation.

Scott oublia momentanément la petite brune lorsque son meilleur ami l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la structure de jeu. Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la petite cabane, traversèrent le pont et glissèrent sur le toboggan, riant aux éclats et cherchant à aller le plus vite possible. Puis, lassés, les enfants s'éloignèrent pour courir l'un après l'autre dans la cour.

Soudain, Stiles s'arrêta brusquement et Scott lui rentra dedans. Il tituba en arrière et protesta :

— Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Le fils du shérif montra du doigt un petit garçon qui embêtait Lydia et Allison. L'enfant essaya d'attraper le bonnet de la brune mais la fille ne le laissa pas faire. Elle le repoussa en fronçant les sourcils. Vexé, le garçon la poussa à son tour et la fit tomber en arrière. Scott se précipita vers elle tandis que Lydia s'énervait après l'enfant qui avait embêté sa nouvelle amie.

— Mais ça va pas ? Espèce de nul, t'es trop méchant ! Je vais le dire à la maîtresse.

La rousse s'élança vers les institutrices tandis que Scott s'arrêtait à côté d'Allison, toujours par terre.

— Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de la petite fille.

La brune fit une grimace et secoua la tête. Stiles partit en courant après le garçon qui avait poussé Allison et son meilleur ami s'accroupit pour aider la nouvelle à se relever. Il passa sa main sur le manteau de la petite fille pour enlever la terre qui y était accroché mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler un peu plus. Il regarda ensuite les mains de sa camarade, qui était toute sale.

Au même moment, une des institutrices s'approcha d'Allison, Lydia sur les talons, montrant du doigt le garçon après lequel courrait Stiles.

—Ca va ? demanda la maîtresse. Tu t'es fait mal ? Scott, tu l'emmènes se laver les mains ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et emmena la brune jusqu'aux toilettes. Voyant qu'elle avait l'air triste, l'enfant tenta de la consoler :

— Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à Jake. Il est bête.

Allison haussa les épaules tout en frottant ses mains sous le jet d'eau qui s'échappait du robinet. Scott enfonça les siennes dans ses poches et sentit sous ses doigts un marron qu'il avait ramassé quelques jours plus tôt dans la cour. Le garçon le prit et le tendit à la petite fille.

— Tiens. C'est pour toi.

— Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

— Parce que c'est la Saint Valentin et que la maîtresse a dit qu'il fallait offrir des cadeaux à ses amis.

La brune observa le marron un instant puis, un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

— Merci, fit-elle.

Scott se sentit très fier d'avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son air triste et il rougit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses bottes grenouille et tandis qu'Allison s'essuyait les mains, le petit garçon lança :

— Tu as vu mes bottes ? Elles sont toutes neuves !

— Elles sont belles, s'extasia la petite fille. Tu as de la chance. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Scott. Si tu viens jouer avec nous, Jake ne t'embêtera plus. On te défendra, avec Stiles.

— C'est qui, Stiles ? demanda la brune.

— C'est mon meilleur ami.

Allison hocha la tête et jeta le papier qu'elle avait utilisé pour se sécher les mains à la poubelle avant de suivre le garçon pour retourner jouer dans la cour de récréation.

Le reste de la journée fila à une vitesse folle. La petite fille et Lydia restèrent avec Stiles et Scott pendant la récréation de l'après-midi, ce qui remplit le petit garçon de joie. Il fut presque déçu lorsque ce fut l'heure de rentrer chez lui.

Son père arriva dans les premiers parents et après avoir dit au revoir à son meilleur ami, Scott sortit dans le couloir pour mettre ses bottes et son manteau. Allison était sorti juste avant lui et le garçon l'écouta raconter sa journée à sa mère.

— J'ai fait un dessin et un puzzle et aussi, j'ai appris à tracer des spirales et …

— Ton manteau est tout sale ! Tu es tombée dans la cour ? s'enquit Victoria.

— Oui, y a un garçon qui m'a poussé …

— C'est vrai ?

Allison hocha la tête.

— Mais après, il a pas recommencé parce qu'il y avait Scott pour me protéger.

— Scott ?

La petite fille montra du doigt l'enfant et alors que Rafael McCall finissait d'habiller son fils, la brune s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci de m'avoir défendu et de m'avoir offert un cadeau. A demain !

Victoria adressa un petit sourire au père du garçon et s'éloigna avec sa fille. Allison se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un petit signe de la main à Scott, qui lui répondit. Rafael réprima un sourire, attendri par la scène.

— Alors, mon grand, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ?

— Oui, elle est arrivée dans la classe aujourd'hui.

Rafael hocha la tête et prit la main de son fils pour sortir de l'école. Scott avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait hâte de revenir le lendemain pour revoir Allison. Il espérait qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau un bisou.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait lui qui irait l'embrasser.


	2. Semaine 2

Voici ma participation à la semaine 2 (17 février - 23 février). Il fallait imaginer une fic rassemblant les dernières pensées de Kate Argent avant que Peter Hale ne la tue, à la fin de la saison 1. Le texte devait faire plus de cent mots et devait contenir au moins une fois le mot "mort".

Ce texte a fini a la troisième place. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Kate se tenait debout dans le salon des Hale, les griffes de Peter contre sa gorge l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Son poignet droit, que le lycanthrope lui avait cassé quelques instants plus tôt en la désarmant, la lançait douloureusement, et elle était encore un peu sonnée après le vol plané que l'alpha venait de lui faire subir. Mais elle ne pensait pas à la douleur. Il y avait d'autres sujets plus urgents qui lui emplissaient l'esprit. La blonde pourrait s'occuper de ses blessures plus tard, une fois qu'elle se serait sortie de ce pétrin.

Elle se maudissait d'être tombée aussi bêtement dans le piège du lycanthrope. C'était ridicule et indigne de ses capacités de chasseuse. Son père serait tellement déçu lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle avait été à la merci d'un loup garou et surtout, d'un loup garou qu'elle était censée avoir réduit en cendres. Il détestait le travail bâclé et ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune femme d'être aussi peu négligente dans ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à un plan pour se sortir de cette situation. D'accord, il était difficile de croire qu'elle parviendrait à échapper au besoin irrépréssible de vengeance de Peter ni à ses griffes acérées qui se pressaient contre la peau tendre de sa gorge, mais Kate savait qu'elle pouvait utiliser la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux et le coeur du loup garou à son avantage.

La jeune femme avait déjà en tête plusieurs phrases pour le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Une fois qu'il aurait perdu son sang-froid, il lui faudrait agir vite, car la première réaction de Peter serait de l'égorger. La blonde se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait juste après l'avoir désarmée et pourquoi il l'avait traînée dans le manoir, attendant désormais sans rien dire, sa respiration sifflante effleurant les cheveux et la nuque de sa prisonnière.

Mais si elle agissait assez rapidement, après lui avoir enfoncé son coude dans le ventre, lui avoir attrapé le poignet pour le lui tordre et lui avoir placé un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes, la chasseuse aurait repris le dessus sur le loup garou.

L'idée de Kate lui plaisait de plus en plus lorsqu'un petit grain de sable vint se glisser dans les rouages pourtant si bien huilés de son plan. Allison entra d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce où Peter détenait Kate prisonnière, s'arrêtant net en découvrant sa tante et le lycanthrope.

En croisant le regard inquiet de sa nièce, la chasseuse comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mettre son plan à exécution. Il y avait de trop grands risques pour que le loup garou s'en prenne à l'adolescente à présent. Et il était désormais encore plus sur ses gardes, comme le témoignait la pression de ses griffes contre sa gorge.

Kate se sentit envahie par la colère. Pourquoi cette idiote d'Allison était-elle entrée dans le manoir ? Elle venait de gâcher son plan ! Elle était tellement inutile, plantée devant elle avec un air angoissé, ne sachant que faire ...

La jeune femme était également furieuse envers Peter. Ne pouvait-il pas mourir dans l'incendie ? Etait-ce trop compliqué de s'avouer vaincu plutôt que de lutter pour sa survie pendant six ans ?

Quant à cet imbécile de Chris, s'il l'avait laissé agir à sa guise, elle aurait pu éviter une telle situation. Il fallait toujours qu'il se croit plus intelligent que les autres et ne tienne pas compte de leur avis.

Puis, la chasseuse se maudit elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas chargé d'autres personnes de faire le sale boulot à sa place, elle ne serait pas dans cette posture délicate, parce qu'elle se serait assurée que chaque membre de la famille Hale périsse dans l'incendie du manoir. Et si elle s'était écoutée au lieu de suivre bien gentiment les ordres de son frère, elle aurait pu régler son compte à Peter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle.

- Elle est magnifique, Kate.

La voix du loup garou la tira de ses pensées maussades et soudain, la colère s'envola pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. C'était contre la peau de la jeune femme que la main du lycanthrope était posée, mais la menace était claire. Il n'hésiterait pas un instant à s'en prendre à Allison, surtout si la chasseuse tentait de faire quelque chose.

- Elle te ressemble.

Le loup garou appuya ses griffes plus fort sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui lança un regard effrayé à sa nièce. Pourquoi restait-elle là ? Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ou n'allait-elle pas chercher du secours ? Chris était juste à côté. Il saurait sûrement quoi faire lui.

- En moins déséquilibré, j'imagine.

Allison observait sa tante et l'alpha, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle cherchait une solution à la situation. Kate avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse au problème auquel elles faisaient face et qu'il fallait que l'adolescente s'enfuie à toutes jambes tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Mais la chasseuse ne dit rien, consciente qu'à la moindre tentative de cri, Peter n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

- Je vais donc te donner une chance de lui sauver la vie. Tu vas me faire tes excuses.

Kate retint un juron, les griffes qui appuyaient contre sa trachée lui rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment d'insulter Peter. Un râle étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et les yeux d'Allison se remplirent de larmes.

- J'attends que tu t'excuses pour avoir décimé toute ma famille et aussi pour ce calvaire que j'ai vécu pendant six longues années, brisé et consumé dans un fauteuil. Excuse toi et je lui laisserai la vie sauve.

Des trémolos étaient venus entrecoupés la voix du loup garou sur la fin de sa tirade et c'est à ce moment là que Kate se rendit compte de la folie dans laquelle elle avait plongé. La jeune femme fut prise de remords. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été une chasseuse de loups garou. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait payer pour la cruauté dont elle avait fait preuve envers la famille Hale. Et surtout, elle regrettait d'avoir mis Allison et son frère en danger.

Toute trace de colère s'envola et soudain, elle comprit. En face d'elle, Allison était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était si jeune, si fragile, si insouciante ... Kate avait conscience qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle pouvait au moins offrir une chance à l'adolescente de s'en sortir. Alors, même si elle ne le les pensait pas - ou tout du moins, ne voulait pas présenter ses excuses à Peter, mais à sa nièce pour l'avoir attiré dans un pareil pétrin - elle balbutia trois mots qui permettrait à la brune de rester en vie :

- Je suis désolée.

Peter inspira profondément, ses doigts se crispant contre la peau de la chasseuse. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement, comme au ralenti, puis, d'un geste vif, le loup garou trancha la gorge de la jeune femme avec ses griffes. La douleur prit le pas sur toutes les autres sensations pendant un court instant, avant qu'un flot de souvenirs n'envahisse son esprit, l'empêchant de voir qu'Allison faisait trois pas vers elle.

_Une petite fille en robe blanche sert son loup en peluche contre elle, un cadeau que lui a fait son grand frère. _

_ Son père rentre du travail et elle se précipite pour l'embrasser. Gérard la serre contre lui, l'appelant sa princesse. L'enfant lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas de couronne ni de robe. L'homme lui répond qu'elle n'est pas une princesse-chochotte, mais qu'elle est une princesse-guerrière et que sa couronne et sa robe seront remplacés par une épée et une tenue de chasse. Elle ne comprend pas, mais n'insiste pas._

_ Elle reçoit une récompense pour avoir gagné un concours de mathématiques. Son institutrice évoque la grande logique dont elle fait preuve et l'intelligence qu'elle utilise pour résoudre les problèmes qui se trouvent devant elle. Le regard de fierté de son père est ce qui la rend le plus heureuse._

Kate tomba, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids.

_Gérard lui arrache son loup en peluche et le jette au feu, décrétant qu'elle est trop grande pour avoir un doudou et que les princesses-guerrières n'ont pas besoin d'un tel objet. L'enfant regarde son jouet être dévoré par les flammes, le coeur alourdi par le chagrin et la rancoeur. Elle ne veut pas être une princesse-guerrière dans ces conditions._

_ Elle se souvient du premier baiser qu'elle échange avec un garçon. C'est court, mais doux. Leurs lèvres se touchent furtivement, à l'angle d'un bâtiment, alors que son copain l'accompagne chez elle après l'école. Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle n'en dort pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, le garçon qui l'a embrassée s'affiche avec une autre dans le collège._

_ Elle a dix ans lorsque son père lui révèle sa véritable activité. Elle en a onze lorsqu'il la force à l'accompagner à la chasse. Et elle n'a pas encore atteint ses treize printemps lorsqu'elle tue son premier loup garou. Elle se sent d'abord dégoûtée d'avoir ôté la vie à quelqu'un, mais les félicitations de son père lui remontent le moral. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'être une guerrière._

La chute lui paraissait lente, infinie. Finirait-elle un jour ?

_Elle est angoissée par sa première journée de lycée, mais son frère l'accompagne et la rassure. Elle lui demande s'ils pourront aller chasser, après les cours. Chris fronce les sourcils. Il lui dit que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, ni un passe-temps. Quand ils chassent, ils sont amenés à tuer des gens. Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère. Kate lui assure qu'elle plaisantait et sort de la voiture. Elle ne veut pas se disputer avec son frère, mais pour elle, la chasse est une activité relaxante, qui lui permet de se sentir mieux._

_ Elle sort diplômée du lycée, mais ce qui rend le plus fier son père, ce ne sont pas les très bonnes notes qu'elle a obtenu, mais plutôt ses talents de chasseuse. Il ne cesse d'en faire ses louanges, ce qui agace régulièrement Chris. Kate déplore le fait qu'il soit jaloux d'elle et s'amuse à embêter son frère._

_ Elle part de chez ses parents pour s'installer à l'université. Elle se trouve un petit boulot pour être indépendante financièrement et entre ses études et son travail, elle a peu de temps pour la chasse. Mais dès qu'elle rentre chez ses parents, elle supplie son père de l'emmener avec elle pour traquer des loups garous._

Le sol se rapprochait peu à peu.

_La naissance d'Allison la rend folle de joie. Elle adore sa nièce depuis le moment où Chris lui a appris que Victoria attendait un heureux événement et pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras l'emplit de joie. Et à chaque fois qu'elle voit sa nièce, qu'elle soit bébé, petite fille ou adolescente, Kate se dit qu'elle ferait une parfaite princesse-guerrière._

_ Lorsque son père lui parle de la famille de loups garous qui vit à Beacon Hills, elle n'hésite pas. Gérard lui a demandé de ne pas s'en occuper, mais elle veut le rendre fier. Quand elle croise le jeune Derek, un plan se forme dans son esprit. Elle sait comment éradiquer les Hale._

_Kate entre dans le bar d'un pas assuré. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle cherche et ne met que quelques secondes à trouver sa cible. La jeune femme se glisse souplement entre les clients et s'arrête à côté d'un homme. Elle propose de lui offrir un verre et lui sourit d'un air charmeur. C'est le prof de chimie du lycée de Beacon Hills. Et il va lui offrir les renseignements qui manquent pour que son plan soit parfait._

Son bras heurta le parquet poussiéreux.

_Elle se souvient de la bouche de Derek contre la sienne, de sa langue contre sa peau, de ses mains qui explorent son corps, de leurs doigts qui se lient, de leurs souffles qui s'emmêlent, de l'explosion de sensations qui les envahissaient. Kate avait pensé qu'elle serait dégoûtée de devoir aller aussi loin avec un loup garou mais en fait, c'était la même chose qu'avec un autre être humain. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas détourné de son plan et elle avait continué de feindre un amour fou pour le garçon._

_Le manoir est en flammes. Des cris s'élèvent, appellent à l'aide, supplient et implorent d'éteindre le feu. Kate observe la scène de loin. L'incendie qui se propage, dévore les murs et rougeoie derrière les fenêtre la remplit de satisfaction. Il manque deux membres de la famille Hale : Derek et Laura. Mais tant pis. Elle en aura déjà éradiqué une grande majorité. La jeune femme se détourne._

_ Gérard la félicite pour son action mais lui demande de n'en parler à personne. Kate s'étonne. Son père lui explique que la police va mener une enquête et qu'il ne faut pas qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme affirme qu'elle n'a laissé aucun indice._

Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour de sa tête.

_ Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa nièce. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir la serrer contre elle. La jeune fille était désormais prête à devenir une guerrière. Quel dommage que Chris ne voit encore qu'une enfant en elle et refuse de tout lui révéler ... Mais Kate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot._

_ La jeune femme regrettait de ne plus être proche de son frère comme avant. La seule chose qui les unissait était la chasse. Et Chris donnait les ordres, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Kate. Elle lui obéissait pourtant. Son père lui avait toujours dit de respecter les décisions de son frère._

_ Le regard d'Allison juste avant que Peter ne lui tranche la gorge. Voilà le dernier souvenir qu'elle emporterait dans la tombe. Ses yeux marron remplis de larmes, l'incompréhension sur ses traits, la peur qui se dégageait d'elle ... Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ?_

Kate se sentit partir. Envolée, la douleur. Seules restaient d'infimes sensations, qui ne tardèrent pas à se mélanger pour ne plus en former qu'une. Un voile noir s'abattit devant les yeux de la chasseuse et juste avant que la mort ne vienne la prendre, elle entendit une dernière phrase :

- Je sais pas pour toi, Allison, mais ce mea culpa ... Il m'a pas semblé très sincère.


	3. Semaine 3

Pour la semaine 3 (du 24 février au 02 mars), il fallait écrire sur la rencontre des personnages de la série, que ce soit à l'écran ou avant la série. Il fallait centrer le récit sur au moins deux personnages et décrire cette rencontre en moins de 1 000 mots. De plus, il fallait que le mot "rencontre" apparaisse au moins une fois.

Ce texte a décroché la troisième place. N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres textes proposés chaque semaine en vous rendant sur le Tumblr du Teen Wolf Challenge. J'espère que le texte vous plaira :)

* * *

Je sortais de mon école après une longue journée de cours pour rejoindre le petit appartement que je louais en centre-ville, lorsque je percutai un garçon. Ou plutôt, un garçon me percuta.

Il arrivait d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui que je remontais et avait tourné sans regarder si quelqu'un arrivait, ce qui expliquait qu'il m'était rentré dedans, manquant me faire tomber en arrière. Je réussis par miracle à ne pas atterrir sur les fesses mais je lâchai les feuilles que je serrais contre moi et que je n'avais pas rangées dans mon sac avant de sortir de classe.

Alors que je reprenais mes esprits et que j'en étais à me demander s'il fallait que je m'excuse ou que je houspille mon agresseur, le garçon s'était déjà penché pour ramasser ce qui était tombé par terre et avec un sourire gêné, il me tendit les feuilles qui m'avaient échappées des mains.

— Désolé, fit-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, me laissant en plant dans le couloir.

Je restai quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, puis, je m'ébrouai pour repartir lentement, un peu sonnée. Je ne connaissais pas tous les élèves de mon école, car même si j'étudiais dans une ville de taille modeste, nous étions nombreux. Mais j'étais persuadée de n'avoir jamais croisé ce garçon avant.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, autant à cause de cette rencontre qui me tracassait que par la somme de travail que j'aurais à abattre en rentrant chez moi afin de rendre en temps et en heures le dossier sur lequel je travaillais depuis une semaine. C'est pourquoi je m'engageai sur la route sans vérifier si elle était libre.

C'est lorsqu'on me tira par le bras pour me ramener en arrière que je me rendis compte qu'un véhicule arrivait sur ma gauche. Le conducteur klaxonna et me fit un geste du bras pour me signifier que j'étais inconsciente, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour voir si j'allais bien. Je me retournai pour voir qui était mon sauveur et je découvris avec surprise le garçon qui m'avait percuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le grand sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres faisait pétiller ses yeux noisette.

— Un peu de plus et tu finissais sous les roues de cette voiture ! lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Je me retins de lui demander de cacher sa joie parce que je ne trouvais pas très drôle de se faire écraser. Il venait de me sauver alors je pouvais bien faire l'effort de lui sourire. Surtout qu'en cours, les profs n'arrêtaient pas de nous répéter qu'il fallait se forcer à afficher une bonne humeur en toutes circonstances, même si les patients étaient désagréables avec nous.

— Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser, ce qui est étrange, car d'ordinaire, je fais attention, tentai-je d'expliquer en bégayant.

— C'est sûrement à cause de moi, alors, fit le garçon en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Je t'ai un peu bousculée tout à l'heure.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois là pour me sauver la vie alors que tu partais dans le sens contraire ?

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Pour plusieurs raisons. Je trouvais ça un peu léger d'avoir juste dit un petit « désolé » après t'avoir percuté tout à l'heure alors je voulais m'excuser un peu plus. Je pense que tu es mignonne et je trouverai dommage de ne pas te demander si tu voulais boire un verre avec moi, donc je suis revenu en arrière pour te proposer de sortir. J'avais une sorte de pressentiment, donc j'ai couru pour te rejoindre. J'ai bien fait, hein ?

J'étais incapable de répondre, trop surprise par sa tirade pour me concentrer.

— Alors ? reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

— Alors quoi ? balbutiai-je.

— Pour le verre, s'amusa le garçon. C'est oui ou c'est non ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et rougis vivement.

— Euh … Je ne peux pas … Pas ce soir, j'ai, euh … J'ai un dossier à rendre pour demain et pas mal de pain sur la planche avant qu'il soit fini et …

— D'accord. Pas ce soir, murmura le garçon. Mais peut-être une autre fois ? Mardi ?

Je maudis mes joues rouge vif et répondis en essayant de ne pas bégayer :

— Mardi, j'aurais sûrement du travail sur un autre dossier.

— Mercredi, alors ?

— J'ai l'anniversaire d'une copine.

Le garçon fronça le nez avant de m'adresser encore un sourire.

— Tu as un emploi du temps chargé …

Il sortit de sa poche un stylo et m'attrapa la main pour y noter son numéro de téléphone.

— Voilà, appelle-moi quand tu seras disponible !

— Mais …

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rit-il. Je sais que tu es dans une école d'infirmière et que tes études te prennent du temps, mais tu auras bien une soirée de libre cette semaine ou dans quinze jours ? Je ne te demande pas une journée entière, juste une petite heure pour qu'on puisse prendre un verre.

— Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! protestai-je.

Le garçon roula des yeux, visiblement amusé par ma réaction.

— Je m'appelle Rafael. Et toi, c'est Melissa, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant mon air surpris, il tendit un doigt vers les feuilles que je tenais :

— Il y avait ton nom dessus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit une grimace.

— Je vais devoir y aller. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Il y avait une intonation particulière dans cette dernière phrase, comme s'il me suppliait de ne pas l'ignorer. Je hochai la tête et un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Il me fit un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons. Je le regardai s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur ma paume pour lire le numéro qui y était inscrit. Puis, je serrai le poing.

Je ne t'appellerai pas ce soir, Rafael. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai trop de travail. Mais demain, je n'y manquerai pas.


	4. Semaine 4

Pour la semaine 4 (du 3 mars au 9 mars), il fallait décrire la série en une seule phrase, qui ne devait pas dépasser les 50 mots. On pouvait choisir une citation de livre, de film ou de chanson, à condition d'indiquer les sources.

J'ai hésité longtemps entre deux citations, mais j'ai fini par opter pour une de Pierre Bottero (comme c'est étonnant, me connaissant ...). Je vous propose cependant de découvrir celle avec laquelle j'avais hésité.

* * *

« Si tu veux absolument te battre, commence par te battre contre toi-même. » - Pierre Bottero.

« On [est] comme des frères. […] T'arrives-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi et de retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place ? » - Kyo : Comme des frères

* * *

J'ai choisi la citation de Pierre Bottero car je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit de la saison 3B et reflétait le combat intérieur que Scott et sa meute avait eu pour s'accepter en tant que loup garou, tout comme elle illustrait bien le côté chasseur, avec la réflexion à avoir pour ne pas tuer sans pitié, mais savoir réfléchir et épargner les vies innocentes.

Pour la deuxième, je l'avais choisie car elle représentait bien l'amitié Scott-Stiles, qui est très forte dans la saison 3B, mais aussi l'état d'esprit de la meute, qui pour moi, doit être soudée au point que chaque membre est près à se sacrifier pour les autres.

N'hésitez pas à participer au challenge de la semaine 5. Il faut décrire l'anniversaire d'Heather du point de vue de Danielle, en moins de 2000 mots. Vous avez jusqu'au dimanche 16 mars pour le faire ;) Rendez-vous sur le Tumblr du challenge (lien dans mon profil ou en MP si vous voulez) pour plus de détails.


	5. Semaine 5

Après plusieurs semaines d'arrêt, le Teen Wolf Challenge reprend enfin :) Nous avons donc eu aujourd'hui les résultats de la semaine 5 (du 10 au 16 mars). Il fallait écrire un texte sur l'anniversaire d'Heather (qui se passe dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 3) en centrant le récit sur le point de vue de Danielle, sa meilleure amie. Il fallait écrire une histoire de moins de 2 000 mots et dans laquelle le mot Heather devait apparaître au moins une fois.

Ce texte a obtenu la première place. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'au jury du Teen Wolf Challenge ! :) Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous conseiller d'aller lire les textes des participantes LadyGlee (2ème place) et Chocobi6 (3ème place) qui sont des lectrices fidèles et qui ont écrit des textes vraiment sympas. Si vous avez besoin d'un lien, vous pouvez me le demander par MP ou allez voir sur mon profil ;) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Danielle poussa un long soupir avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée du whisky-coca que contenait son gobelet bleu. Assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, elle observait d'un air détaché la fête qui se déroulait devant elle, sirotant sa boisson sans vraiment y prendre goût, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une musique qu'elle n'aimait pas était diffusée.

Hugh était en train d'embrasser Hailey – tripoter sans honte serait même une expression plus appropriée, étant donné que ses mains ne restaient jamais longtemps sur les hanches de sa camarade et partaient sans pudeur à la découverte de son corps. Lucy et Jennifer n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards en coin et il y avait fort à parier qu'avant la fin de la soirée, elles seraient dans la même position que Hugh et Hailey.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être possible pour Jack, qui observait furtivement – mais pas assez furtivement pour échapper à l'œil aiguisé de commère de Danielle – Brooke depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention depuis le début de l'année, mais la jolie rousse ne semblait pas intéressée par lui.

— Je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit encore accro à elle, bougonna intérieurement la jeune fille aux cheveux courts en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-coca. Pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir séduire une personne qui n'a visiblement aucun intérêt pour soi ? Il y a pourtant d'autres filles libres dans cette ville. Moi, par exemple ! Non pas que j'ai envie que Jack vienne me draguer. Mais quand même, c'est affligeant …

Tout en dénigrant mentalement le garçon, Danielle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cave à vin par laquelle était disparue Heather, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle trouvait ça un peu gonflé de la part de sa soi-disant meilleure amie de quitter sa fête d'anniversaire pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec un garçon.

Enfin, si Heather était partie s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille, ça aurait causé le même souci pour Danielle. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était même pas tant le fait qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur ce Stiles, le fils du shérif. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Heather le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, parce que leurs mères étaient amies. En tout cas, Danielle ne le connaissait pas très bien, ce garçon.

La jeune fille à la peau noire avait beau fréquenté le même lycée que lui, elle ne lui avait réellement adressé la parole que quelques mois plus tôt, lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. L'adolescent était totalement soul après avoir bu deux verres de punch. Elle l'avait plongé dans la piscine pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et cet ingrat, au lieu de la remercier, lui avait adressé un regard noir. Lui et son ami Scott n'avaient pas tardé à s'éclipser de la fête, sans accorder plus d'importance à leur camarade.

Danielle n'avait rien de spécial contre les deux amis. Ils étaient sûrement sympas, drôles et gentils. Mais elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. C'était comme ça, elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils attiraient les ennuis, aussi bien sur eux que sur les gens qui les entouraient ?

En tout cas, la jeune fille n'allait certainement pas se forcer à les apprécier ! Au lycée, ils savaient parfaitement s'ignorer, alors la présence des deux garçons à la fête d'anniversaire de Heather n'étaient pas un prétexte pour qu'ils deviennent soudain ses meilleurs amis.C'est pourquoi, alors que Stiles s'enfuyait avec la jolie blonde pour s'enfermer dans la cave à vin dès son arrivée et que Scott tentait d'engager la conversation avec elle, Danielle n'avait pas hésité à jeter un regard condescendant à Scott, après l'avoir examiné des pieds à la tête, et à se détourner de lui.

Ce n'était pas parce que Heather avait sauté – et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres expressions pour désigner le fait que la blonde se soit jeté sur Stiles pour l'embrasser dès son arrivée – sur son meilleur ami que la jeune fille à la peau noire devait sympathiser avec le jeune McCall. Non, vraiment, il ne servait à rien de tenter de lier une amitié avec ce garçon. Il valait mieux fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Lydia, la fille la plus populaire du lycée qui était devenue folle après avoir commencé à fréquenter Scott et Stiles – et par folle, Danielle voulait dire : se balader toute nue dans la forêt en plein hiver, écrire à l'envers sur les tableaux et avoir des moments d'absence.

Enfin, malgré les reproches que la jeune fille pouvait adresser aux deux garçons, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Heather s'envoie en l'air avec le fils du shérif qui la gênait. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle s'éclipse de sa propre fête d'anniversaire dans le seul but de perdre sa virginité. Danielle ne jugeait pas son amie, elles étaient trop proches pour se permettre ce genre de perfidies, mais elle trouvait ça quand même un peu gonflé.

D'accord, elle comprenait les arguments de Heather. Quand elle serait vraiment amoureuse, elle voulait être une bonne partenaire sexuelle et pas une vierge qui redoutait sa première fois. Mais d'un autre côté, la beauté de l'amour, n'était-ce pas justement de s'offrir à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Le sexe pour le sexe, était-ce vraiment ce qui était le plus intéressant dans une relation ? Danielle ne croyait plus vraiment aux histoires de prince charmant, pas plus qu'elle ne pensait avoir son âme sœur qui l'attendait quelque part sur terre, et elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui estimaient qu'il fallait attendre le mariage pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

Mais quand même, et toujours sans vouloir juger Heather, elle trouvait ça un peu sale de se débarrasser de sa virginité dans une cave à vins, avec un ami d'enfance pour lequel on n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux et duquel on n'était plus vraiment si proches que ça. C'était un peu comme vouloir jeter à la poubelle un cadeau qu'on trouvait laid ou une vieille peluche qu'on n'aimait plus, ou encore, comme refiler un objet qu'on n'appréciait plus au premier venu, histoire qu'il ne fasse plus tâche dans son salon.

Bon, d'accord, en fait, Danielle jugeait Heather. Mais, enfin, on ne quittait pas sa fête d'anniversaire comme ça ! Surtout pas pour aller s'envoyer en l'air. La jeune fille à la peau noire avait d'autres amis que la blonde de dix-sept ans, bien entendu, et elle n'avait aucune raison de s'ennuyer pendant cette soirée. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour discuter avec des gens qu'elle croisait tous jours. Elle était venue pour construire des souvenirs avec sa meilleure amie. Bientôt, ce serait la fin du lycée et les études les sépareraient certainement.

Alors, tant qu'elle le pouvait, Danielle avait envie de critiquer les couples qui s'embrassaient avec Heather, de prendre les paris sur la longévité de ceux qui se formeraient pendant cette fête et de se moquer des jeunes qui n'osaient pas se lancer. Elle avait envie de faire un karaoké, de danser, de rire avec la blonde. En tout cas, patienter sur un canapé en attendant que sa meilleure amie vienne lui raconter les détails de sa première fois n'était sûrement pas sur sa liste.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait vu Stiles quitter la cave à vins pour monter à l'étage. La jeune fille à la peau noire en avait déduit, en le voyant redescendre quelques instants plus tard, l'air suspect, les mains dans les poches, regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait – ce à quoi il n'était visiblement pas très bon, puisqu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du regard de Danielle posé sur lui – qu'il était allé chercher de quoi se protéger dans la salle de bains.

— Même pas prévoyant, avait grommelé la jeune fille dans ses moustaches.

Avec un soupir, Danielle se leva et s'approcha du bar pour se resservir un verre. Après s'être versé une nouvelle rasade de whisky-coca dans son gobelet bleu, l'adolescente à la peau noire se retourna et découvrit Stiles, qui sortait de la cave à vins. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner :

— Petit joueur face à l'alcool, pas prévoyant et en plus, il ne tient pas deux minutes … Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Heather lui trouve.

Le garçon semblait chercher quelqu'un et Danielle supposa qu'il voulait trouver Scott afin de lui raconter ses prouesses sexuelles.

— La conversation risque d'être courte, mais enfin, rien ne lui interdit d'inventer pour étoffer un peu son récit, ricana intérieurement la jeune fille.

Afin de se racheter de ses commentaires sarcastiques et surtout, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter le visage du fils du shérif – ce voleur de virginité – l'adolescente se rapprocha de lui et lui désigna la porte du menton :

— Scott est parti par là.

— Ah d'accord, mais c'est pas lui que je …

— Ne me remercie pas, je t'ai donné cette information dans un pur élan de bonté, grinça Danielle en poussant le garçon vers la sortie.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers la cave à vins. La jeune fille s'attendait à voir sa meilleure amie remonter à son tour du sous-sol mais après plusieurs minutes, Heather n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, Danielle décida de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais la cave à vins était vide. La jeune fille à la peau noire ne trouva aucune trace de sa meilleure amie. Interdite, elle remonta et scruta le salon. Elle alla même jeter un œil dans le jardin pour vérifier si Heather n'y était pas mais l'adolescente dut se rendre à l'évidence. La blonde n'était pas là.

Où pouvait-elle être ? On était quand même chez elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller. Est-ce que sa première fois s'était mal passée ? Est-ce que ce satané Stiles lui avait fait mal ? Etait-elle partie pleurer dans un coin pour se remettre de ses émotions ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas venue se confier à Danielle, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un souci ?

Elle tenta de l'appeler et lui envoya des messages qui restèrent sans réponse. La fête ne faisait plus envie à la jeune fille à la peau noire. Inquiète pour son amie, perturbée par son silence et son absence, elle quitta la maison pour rentrer chez elle. L'adolescente avait hâte de retourner au lycée. Elle y croiserait forcément son amie et la blonde serait obligée de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait soudain disparu de sa soirée d'anniversaire.

Et gare à Stilinski si jamais il avait causé des ennuis à Heather.


	6. Semaine 6

Voici le texte que j'ai présenté pour la semaine 6 du Teen Wolf Challenge (du 31 mars au 6 avril). Il fallait décrire un rêve ou une hallucination, qu'il/elle se soit passé(e) dans la série ou qu'il/elle soit tiré(e) de notre imagination. Il ne fallait pas dépasser 1 500 mots et il fallait absolument faire apparaître au moins une fois les mots doigts, douleur et peur.

Ce texte est arrivé premier au classement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Scott cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il était sur le terrain de crosse du lycée de Beacon Hills, le soleil brillant haut dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Pourtant, il avait du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme si quelque chose était différent par rapport à d'habitude. Les gradins étaient bien à leurs places, il y avait toujours autant de lampadaires, le terrain semblait aussi grand que d'habitude … L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette sensation de différence qui le dérangeait. Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Allison s'approchait de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche. Deux mèches ondulées encadraient son visage et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés. La jeune fille portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Elle était pied nus et se dirigeait droit vers le garçon, qui la regarda approcher, subjugué par sa beauté.

La chasseuse posa la main sur l'épaule de Scott et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais l'adolescent se recula doucement.

— Attends, laisse-moi te regarder encore un peu. Tu es tellement belle … murmura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Allison s'élargit, illuminant tout son visage. Le garçon attrapa l'une de ses mèches entre son index et son pouce. Il joua quelques instants avec avant de caresser la joue de la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Il était profondément heureux d'être là avec elle. Cet instant n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait et il aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête afin qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment à jamais.

Mais le visage de la chasseuse perdit bientôt toute sa joie. Un air inquiet se peignit sur ses traits et son regard chocolat se posa sur quelque chose qui arrivait derrière Scott.

— Attention ! s'écria Allison tandis que l'adolescent se retournait.

Une silhouette enveloppée dans un vêtement noir et au visage caché par un masque d'argent s'approchait d'eux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au garçon pour reconnaître un Oni. Il tenait un katana à la lame brillante devant lui et avançait d'un pas assuré.

Le premier réflexe de Scott fut de se mettre devant Allison pour la protéger. Il libéra ensuite le loup en lui, son visage se transformant pour prendre des traits plus sauvages, afin d'être capable de défendre la jeune fille. L'Oni ne sembla pas du tout inquiété par le lycanthrope et continua d'avancer, impassible. Une créature de ce genre était-elle capable de ressentir des émotions ? Avait-elle déjà expérimenté la peur ? Se sentait-il heureux quand il menait une mission à bien ? Pouvait-il se sentir coupable ou malheureux après avoir tué quelqu'un ?

Derrière les deux adolescents, une voix assurée s'éleva :

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là !

Scott et Allison se retournèrent brièvement et découvrirent Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, qui s'avançait vers eux. Il semblait assez furieux de les voir sur le terrain de crosse mais la colère fut remplacée par l'étonnement quand il aperçut l'Oni. Le jeune homme porta la main au holster qui reposait contre sa hanche et attrapa son arme de service.

Les deux adolescents se détournèrent de lui juste à temps pour se rendre compte que l'Oni était sur eux. Ils se jetèrent chacun d'un côté de la créature pour éviter le coup de katana qu'il tenta de leur porter. Scott roula sur lui-même et se releva d'un mouvement souple en grondant. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à Allison. La chasseuse, quant à elle, avait esquivé l'attaque sans pour autant se jeter au sol. Elle avait désormais un arc à la main, sorti d'on ne savait où, et menaçait l'Oni avec une flèche.

— Arrêtez ! Posez tous vos armes ! s'exclama Parrish qui s'avançait vers eux, son pistolet à la main.

Le jeune homme semblait un peu désorienté face à la transformation de Scott et à l'apparence étrange de l'Oni, mais sa formation militaire l'aidait à compartimenter ses émotions et à ne pas se laisser submerger par la surprise et l'inquiétude.

Allison ne l'écouta pas et continua de fixer la créature qui la menaçait. La corde de son arc claqua sèchement lorsqu'elle la lâcha et sa flèche siffla dans l'air. L'Oni n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La pointe se planta à l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû se trouver s'il avait été un homme normal et un bref gémissement strident s'éleva juste avant que la créature ne disparaisse dans des volutes de fumée noire.

Scott lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'esquissait sur le visage de la chasseuse. Parrish fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu disparaître comme ça ? Avait-il été victime de cette hallucination ? Quant à cette fille à l'arc et ce garçon au visage étrange … Lequel des deux était le plus dangereux ? L'adolescent dégageait quelque chose de sauvage mais son amie venait de tirer une flèche en plein cœur d'un homme.

Avant qu'il ait pu trouver des réponses à ses questions ou intervenir, une ombre se dessina derrière Allison. Scott la vit et poussa un cri pour alerter la chasseuse :

— Attention !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. L'Oni lui avait déjà enfoncé son katana dans le dos, sa lame traversant le corps de l'adolescente et ressortant de l'autre côté, l'argent brillant tâché par le sang. Allison hoqueta et la créature s'évanouit de nouveau derrière elle tandis que Scott se précipitait vers elle en hurlant.

La chasseuse se sentit tomber, ses forces la quittant en même temps que s'élargissait la tâche rouge sombre sur sa robe blanche. Le garçon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ait pu toucher terre et la serra contre lui, plaquant une de ses mains contre sa blessure pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait.

— Scott … murmura Allison.

— Ne parle pas, chuchota l'adolescent. Garde tes forces. Ca va aller.

— Je t'aime, souffla la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Scott.

— Non, Allison, ne me laisse pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, je t'en supplie …

Parrish resta les bras ballants, incapable de réagir. Il était trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et malgré tout le sang froid dont il était d'ordinaire capable, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être faudrait-il appeler les secours ou prévenir le shérif qu'un individu suspect venait de s'en prendre à une adolescente ?

— Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, gémit Scott, les larmes dévalant ses joues tandis qu'il tenait toujours Allison contre lui.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et continua de presser sa blessure.

— Je ne veux pas vivre ça. S'il te plaît, réveille toi. C'est trop dur, je t'en prie …

Parrish se sentit envahi par une vague de compassion. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le garçon. C'était tellement horrible. Et lui était incapable de bouger, incapable d'aider, incapable de parler. Scott finit par se retourner vers lui, son visage étant redevenu celui d'un garçon normal mais les yeux emplis de fureur.

— Je t'ai dit de te réveiller ! hurla-t-il.

Parrish se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'il était en sécurité, dans le noir de sa chambre et seul. Le jeune homme avait simplement rêvé. Ou plus exactement, cauchemardé. Il se rappelait du malaise qui l'avait étreint pendant son sommeil mais les images de son songe commençaient à s'estomper. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une jeune fille et d'un garçon, d'une forme sombre qui les avait attaqués …

Plus Parrish essayait de se souvenir de son rêve, moins il y parvenait. Les fragments qui quelques instants plus tôt lui apparaissait clairement en mémoire lui échappaient désormais. Et en plus de ça, une douleur lui vrillait la tête, annonciatrice d'un mal de crâne. En soupirant, le jeune homme repoussa ses draps et fit un saut dans sa salle de bains pour avaler un cachet contre les migraines.

Quand il se glissa de nouveau dans son lit, il avait pratiquement tout oublié de son précédent cauchemar. La dernière image qu'il lui restait en mémoire, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, au regard chocolat et à la délicate robe blanche, s'estompa de son esprit dès qu'il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.


End file.
